Dying Twilight
by Shredster VII
Summary: He needed to find her. She needed to escape them. They wanted to blow everything up. Semi-OC, Reviews appreciated. Extended!


**EDIT: **So, this was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot fanfic, but due to the surprising amount of positive feedback, I've decided to extend the story by at least a few chapters. Because of this, a _lot _of stuff gets thrown around in the first chapter that a 'normal' story might try to drag out. Oh well, stuff happens. Anyways, Enjoy the story!

Reimu, Marisa, and anything Touhou-Related are property of Team Shanghai Alice.

Endermen, Creepers, and anything Minecraft-Related are property of Mojang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dying Twilight<br>A Touhou/Minecraft Fanfiction by Shredster7**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HISSSSS…<strong>_

"Oh, shut up."

The tall, dark, and outright fearsome creature that said this stared through the trees of the Forest of Magic. Despite the darkness caused by the setting sun, he could clearly see the green-skinned creature. Said creature hissed once more before it crept back into the darkness.

The figure continued to stare into the shadows for awhile before turning his attention skyward. He had been told that Gensokyo's night sky was more brilliant than the northern lights, but the lightshow would be blocked by foreboding storm clouds tonight.

"Hmph… how strangely poetic."

The figure tore his attention away from the darkened sky. He wasn't here for sightseeing, he was on a mission. He needed to find the Shrine Maiden before "they" did.

Oh, if only his teleportation wasn't so _draining… _or short-ranged. That really bothered him.

* * *

><p>"I've seen some pretty strange stuff, but exploding cucumber things is a new one on me, ze." Marisa said.<p>

"As strange as it sounds, the shopkeeper said that it's been going on for awhile now, actually." Reimu replied.

The Miko and the Magician had been on their own shop(lift)ing errands when the two of them bumped into each other in the Human Village's marketplace. Almost immediately, the two of them began talking about the rumors that have been spreading like wildfire throughout Gensokyo; rumors of the undead and other monsters that have been swarming the forests and plains overnight.

Hordes of zombies, skeletons riding on giant spiders, and most recently… exploding cucumber things. Reimu heard of the latter from one of the shopkeepers less than an hour ago.

"I told him that they were just that: Rumors." Reimu explained. "If random explosions were occurring overnight, I'm pretty sure that we'd know it by now."

"Yeah, things don't just blow up under peoples noses." Marisa added. "Besides, I wouldn't trust that guy even if he had proof. The shopkeepers around here always seem to buy into these things first, don't they?"

Reimu didn't reply. She strictly monitored her behavior anywhere and everywhere, and it was almost impossible for her to be sarcastic or to badmouth anybody, even around Marisa.

"Well, whatever, ze." Marisa yawned. "Anyways, it's getting kinda late. I'm probably gonna head for home."

"Okay. See you soon, Marisa."

"Seeya!"

Faster than you could say "Obsidian", Marisa had pulled her flying broomstick out of seemingly nowhere and had taken to the sky.

Reimu paused for a moment to watch her friend sail into the dying twilight, but something else caught her eye: A dark pointed line that rose up, flipped over, and fell to the earth once more. She couldn't say for sure, but it looked an awful lot like a misfired arrow.

Was someone trying to shoot down Marisa?

"… that's ridiculous…" Reimu whispered to herself. Even if someone _was _trying to go after Marisa (which wasn't very likely, considering that Marisa was just an ordinary magician) the kleptomaniac could probably handle it herself.

Reimu quickly disregarded the arrow as irrelevant and turned around, deciding that she should head back to the Hakurei Shrine. Just before taking flight herself, however, she got an idea: if undead creatures really were roaming the night, then she'd see so for herself.

Thus, the Shrine Maiden decided to take the scenic route home… which was not a very good idea at all.

* * *

><p>The pitch-black figure stood at the very edge of the trees, his gaze locked onto the building he had been seeking out for hours now: The Hakurei Shrine.<p>

"Curses! The Shrine Maiden isn't here…" he mumbled to himself. He could sense the aura of multiple beings within the shrine, most prominently a buzzed Oni and a _very _old winged tortoise. But not the person he was looking for… that "they" were looking for.

The figure turned his attention westward, towards the setting sun, shrouded by clouds. The signs of life light up like a neon sign to the figure. Several hours ago, through process of elimination, he concluded that this was the (poorly named) Human Village. He had also hoped to avoid making a "public appearance" there… his dark form gave more than a few unknowing humans the wrong idea about him. Unfortunately, it seemed like the only place that the Shrine Maiden would be at this hour…

_**TWANG!**_

The figure's thoughts were cut off when his long-range hearing picked up an all-too-familiar sound, and he instinctively turned to the southwest. Even though the object of his attention was well over a mile away, he could see it as if it were right in front of him.

An overzealous skeleton had fired at the wrong person.

He also saw the stereotypical witch-on-a-broomstick, but he could immediately tell that she was not the Shrine Maiden he sought out. However, the fact that the arrow had been shot to begin with told him that the monsters were already beginning to spread through the darkness.

Without another thought, he dashed for the Human Village.

* * *

><p>Reimu walked casually along the path leading back to the Shrine, humming a little tune to herself without even realizing it. It was a song she heard in the village called "Where Are We Now" by a traveling artist called See Four… something-or-other. She'd have to pick up one of his music boxes tomorrow.<p>

"_Hey! There she-" _

"_SHUT UP!"_

Reimu whipped around and looked at where the noise had come from.

"Hello?" she called out.

Nothing.

"If it's you three fairies again, you've ruined your chance." She called out politely.

Still nothing.

"…Okay, if you insist…" Reimu decided to play along with their little game, and continued walking the path, albeit somewhat cautiously now that she thought that Sunny, Luna, or Star could jump out at her at any minute.

However, "any minute" was taking a lot longer than Reimu expected. Either they had gotten much better at their craft, or they had given up entirely. If the last three years of misfired pranks was anything to go by, it was the later.

Thinking that the mischief makers had left her alone, she resumed humming "Where Are We Now" to herself (she had forgotten the artist's name entirely). She also realized that it was getting pretty dark out by now. If there supposed night-dwelling monsters were going to show themselves, it was going to happen soon.

"…_mmmeeehhh…"_

Reimu whipped around again, carefully studying the trees once more. She had no idea what that moan was, but it definitely didn't come from a fairy. It sounded too… lifeless. Reimu shook her head in attempt to bring herself back to reality. There was no way she was going to let some silly rumor get the better of her. If some monster were to step out of the shadows right now, she would stand her ground.

…right?

"…_bleerrrggghhh…"_

Wrong.

Reimu broke into a jog, eager to get back to the shrine as soon as possible. She could have easily taken to the skies and saved herself some stress, but what little pride she allowed herself to hang on to told her to stay on the ground.

What was she even afraid of? She'd gone up against hundreds of enemies with thousands of bullets before. And yet… something about the idea of an undead monster tearing her flesh off just terrified her.

THOOM!

Reimu jumped. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care. Her legs doubled their pace without her even thinking about it. She felt like one of those exploding cucumber things would leap out after her at any minute.

They never did.

Several minutes had passed since the unexplained explosion, but Reimu kept the pace up anyways. At this rate, she'd be home in only a few more minutes…

_**HYSS!**_

Reimu let out a yelp of surprise as a grey blur shot over her head, skidding to a halt as it landed on the ground in front of her. The beast turned around to reveal that is was one _gnarly _looking giant tarantula, with all six of its blood-red eyes locked onto her. The arachnid rose up onto it's hind legs and snarled, before throwing itself at the Shrine Maiden.

Reimu, acting purely on instinct, launched a small danmaku spell at the beast, sending it reeling backwards. She then launched straight into the air while trying to keep herself from panicking.

What happened next was almost indescribable.

* * *

><p>"I do not have time for your games, sprite!"<p>

"I am **not** a sprite! I'm the strongest!"

The figure had found itself "ambushed" by a blue-clad fairy that wouldn't shut up. He had simply continued walking, hoping that the fairy would give up, but that wasn't the case.

"The strongest?" he asked sarcastically. "Out of anyone in Gensokyo?"

"Yeah!" the fairy had replied! "I'll even prove it to you!"

"Try me." If what little research he had done was correct, this… "Youkai" was about to launch a massive storm of bullets at him.

"_**Ice Sign: Perfect Freeze!" **_She shouted. His research has been correct.

What happened next left the ice fairy completely awestruck. The gap between her and the dark figure was less than a yard apart, and the icicles that she shot at him should have been going at least mach 1. And yet, without even turning around, the figure had stopped every single one of them in their tracks. The figure proceeded to simply tilt his head sideways. Every single suspended icicle exploded into purple sparks of energy.

"Child's play." the figure said. "Let me show you the **true **power of the Endermen!"

Turning around, the 'Enderman' raised it's right arm, letting his hand and wrist hang. Through whatever necromancy the figure possessed, the ice fairy suddenly found herself being choked to death by… nothing. She clawed helplessly at the nonexistent force as said force lifted her several feet into the air.

The Enderman turned his palm skyward and clenched his fist. The next thing the ice fairy knew, she was engulfed in black flames and the Youkai Mountain was rushing to meet her at a horrifying pace.

* * *

><p>THOOM!<p>

"That's going to hurt in the morning."

The Enderman couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thought of the arrogant fairy slamming head-first into the mountainside. It _was _cruel, but he needed some comic relief. He'd been under a lot of stress ever since "he" had taken control of "it".

Hilarious tragedy aside, he needed to resume his mission. Its not like the Shrine Maiden would simply run straight into him. The Enderman began speed walking towards the human village, and he was able to keep the pace up for several minutes. Somehow, he managed to cross around two-thirds of the distance uninterrupted…

_**TWANG - TWANG - TWANG - TWANG - TWANG - TWANG - TWANG - TWANG**_

Before he even realized what he was doing, the Enderman whipped around and looked skyward… and then his entire being locked up in horror. The Shrine Maiden had done one of the worst possible things she could do at that exact moment: she took flight.

She was out in the open, in plain view of thousands of monsters - and hundreds upon hundreds of skeletons nestled away in the dark corners of the forest.

In a horrific spectacle that would be burned into the minds of over half the residents of Gensokyo, thousands upon thousands of arrows were launched into the skies, pitch black against the nearly-dead twilight sky. Their trajectories made it clear that they were all locked onto the same exact target: the head of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

Without even thinking about it, the Enderman blazed towards the Shrine Maiden's location at incredible speed.

* * *

><p>Reimu's mind simply stopped. It just locked up. It simply could not comprehend the sheer scale of the attack. Thousands of very <em>lethal <em>projectiles covering the entire sky, all aimed for her skull.

It finally sunk in, and Reimu's mind kicked into overdrive. She dove for the ground immediately, landed perfectly on her feet, and just started running like her life depended on it. At this rate, it probably did.

_Were those all real arrows? Some of them HAD to be illusions, right? Just how many of these things are after me? Does someone want me… dead?_

Yes, no, quarter of a million, and yes. Not than Reimu knew those answers. She was just running. Once she got back to the Shrine, she'd have to put up a massive exorcism barrier and keep it there until these things let up… if they ever did.

She instinctively threw several bolts of magic ahead, tearing several zombies blocking the road into cubes - CUBES! - of bone and flesh.

Two more tarantulas leapt from the edge of the forest path and landed on either side of the fleeing maiden, each with skeletons on their backs. Both archers were less than a second away from launching their arrows at point-blank. Reimu dived into a somersault less than half a second before the arrows flew, causing the projectiles to throw the skeletons off their steed and into the trees, where they shattered upon impact.

The oversized spiders skidded to a halt and turned to face the halted Shrine Maiden. She was able to dispatch them easily enough with another blast of danmaku, but then four more took their place. They too were felled by the same tactic, but they were replaced by eight more spiders, followed by sixteen, then by thirty-two. When the next wave of spiders arrived, the sixty-four strong wave split into two groups and cut off the beaten path both ways. Reimu was preparing to blow both groups away with one of her more unusual Spell Cards when she heard something hiss from behind her:

"Game over, ssssshrine maiden."  
>"BACK OFF!"<p>

Reimu instinctively whipped around and thrust the entire force of the spell card into the green creatures chest. As Reimu was about to find out, that was a horrible idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM!<strong>_

THAT caught the Enderman's attention. He hadn't heard a Creeper's explosion in almost a week, so when he did hear the kamikaze's signature sound, he stopped in his tracks and listened for the sound of rubble.

Inevitably, the sound of dirt and rocks colliding with the earth told the Enderman where to go: northeast. The Shrine Maiden was where he was mere minutes ago.

"How… irritating." He mumbled to himself. "Hopefully that Creeper was just a fluke…"

And with that, the Enderman took off towards the crater, not even stopping to attack the zombies in his path. He simply held his fist out and let the energy sparking off of it do the damage for him.

…well, at least he did before his fist jammed itself into something green and gelatinous. Pulling his fist out of the goop, the Enderman looked up to meet the massive Slime face-to-face. The Slime growled it's groggy, synthesizer-like growl before rolling right on top of the Enderman.

That goop _hurt. _It was like being burned, shocked, and stabbed all at once. Despite the immense pain, the Enderman was able to summon enough energy to slam his fist into the ground. The resulting eruption of dark magic was enough to split the Slime into several smaller globs that went flying all over the place.

The Enderman shook off the remainder of the oppressive goop, rammed his elbow into the face of a zombie that thought it could be 'stealthy', and took off for the Shrine Maiden once more.

* * *

><p>Reimu's face was merely an inch from the ground.<p>

By the time she had regained control of her senses after that… thing… blew up, the ground was already rushing to meet her. She was just barely able to 'cast' the flying magic before slamming headfirst into the cobblestone path.

That was the first time in her life that Reimu had trouble casting flight magic. And that only served to terrify her even more.

Re-focusing on the problems at hand, Reimu righted herself and zoomed down the path for the shrine once more, hoping beyond hope that this was as bad as it gets-

**WHAM!**

Reimu unknowingly dashed straight into something that was moving just as fast as she was, causing her to reel back and fall over. Sitting up, Reimu looked at whatever-it-was in the face; And she immediately wished she didn't.

The pitch-black creature, nearly twice as tall as she was, was on it's feet almost immediately. It was giving off an aura of the darkest magic she had ever seen. It's purple eyes seemed to drill into her very soul, as those very eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Finally." It said.

That was it. Reimu had never been overcome by this much pure fear in her entire life. Whatever this thing was, it was clearly the single most powerful creature yet, and it was looking for her for a very, very long time.

Reimu's mind went completely blank. She would have sworn she passed out if it weren't for the wind in her face that told her that her body was on autopilot, hovering above the ground and flying for the shrine at breakneck speed.

* * *

><p>"Finally…" He sighed in relief. The Enderman's eyes dropped shut for a second as he released the tension in his body. Opening his eyes, the Enderman began to speak:<p>

"Miss Shrine Maiden… …_WHAT?_"

She was gone. Of course she would run, he looked just as vile as the rest of the creatures assaulting her!

Cursing his rotten luck, the Enderman turned to face the dust cloud that she was kicking up, and started running towards it, before using his teleportation to shift into the forest. He didn't want to be directly seen following her.

"_HYSS!"_

A force of about a dozen Spider Jockeys leapt from the trees opposite the Enderman's and gave chase, the Skeletons taking aim for the Shrine Maiden.

Thankful that the arachnids were oblivious to his presence, the Enderman charged out of the forest and head-on into the swarm of monsters, throwing a blade of dark magic before him to cut down the archers.

The sound of a dozen dead Skeletons shattering as they hit the ground brought a smile to the Enderman's ears. That smile turned to disappointment when he was forced to duck under several hundred bolts of light magic sent in his general direction.

The Shrine Maiden had finally gathered both her thoughts and her courage, and had stopped to unleash one of her so-called 'Spell Cards'. It was both an impressive lightshow and a deadly attack; The surrounding forest - and the many monsters within - were cut to pieces.

The Enderman was the only thing able to dodge the storm of bullets, due to both his agility, teleportation, and his telekinesis. He figured t would be smart to let the spell run itself out rather than simply freeze it himself, so that he could talk to her without fear of another Creeper or some other evildoer.

* * *

><p>Reimu let her raised arm drop as the Spell Card - one of her most dangerous - wore down and eventually stopped entirely. That purple-eyed creature couldn't have possibly survived such a powerful danmaku attack first try-<p>

Something snapped within Reimu's mind. From the shadow of a tree, the creature emerged like a black glove from tar, it's gazed locked on to her. It Didn't approach her directly, but seemed to keep it's distance. It was probably going to counter with it's own spell, and it didn't want to be anywhere near it's own attack.

Desperate, Reimu pulled another of the Spell Cards from inside her sleeve and was about to slam it into the floor when something pulled the card right out of her grasp. Looking up, Reimu saw that the magic card was engulfed in a bizarre purple energy that locked it in place. Shifting her focus, she saw that it was the dark creature was holding it's own hand out, exerting some kind of dark magic on the Spell Card.

"You must listen to me!" It said in an almost panicked manner. "I am not with the undead!"

"Don't even try that on me!" Reimu called back before summoning a very basic danmaku attack under her own power. It was strong enough that the creature couldn't react to it and was blown backwards quite a fair distance.

Satisfied enough, Reimu resumed her mad dash for the Shrine. Had she stayed there for two more seconds, she would have seen the creature teleport right out of the air and reappear on it's feet right next to where she was standing.

* * *

><p>The Enderman was getting sick of this. The constant use of his powers these last few minutes was taking a heavy toll on his body. The sky was pitch-back now, so he needed to take a different approach.<p>

"Cut her off at the shrine." He mumbled to himself. "…feels like a bad western movie, but it works."

The Enderman stood there for a second, breathing deeply, trying to charge more dark psychic energy. He was almost out of energy altogether, but teleporting to the shrine's location would be far more effective than trying to protect the Shrine Maiden from afar; Due mostly to the fact that she wouldn't try to kill him.

The image of the shrine he found less than an hour ago appeared in his mind, and he forced himself to teleport to the actual shrine. It was a massive distance for even him, the _King_ of Endermen, to teleport, and when he arrived at the shrine's gate, he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"This has to stop…" he mumbled to himself.

He picked himself up, still gasping for air, and looked and listened. The Oni and Flying Turtle were talking.

"…not like her to be this late."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with all these explosion noises tonight…"

"You don't think those rumors are true, do-"

"The exploding cucumber one? I'll believe that when I see it."

_At this rate, you'll see it first-hand, old turtle. _The Enderman thought to himself.

"Well, either way, I'm going to look for her. I'll be back in a little bit."

Footsteps. A door sliding open. The sound of bows being drawn. Wait, WHAT?

The Enderman's entire body tensed up as he realized that the now-desperate Skeletons would take out anyone who approached the shrine. The figure of what seemed to be a child with horns wearing clothes similar to that of the Shrine Maiden's slowly float into the air. She was about to call out the Shrine Maiden's name…

"RRREEEIIIM-"

"_**GET DOWN!" **_

The Enderman roared at the shocket Oni as he lept onto the roof and then into the air, and tackled her to the ground with surprising force. Less than quarter of a second after they landed, about half a thousand flaming arrows, fired in rapid succession, flew over the shrine's roof like an orange neon Manta Ray.

"Wh-wh-what the heck was that?" The Oni yelled. Before she could get an answer, the Enderman was back on his feet and dashed into the tar-black forest. The sounds of what seemed to be bones being crushed or shattered filled the air.

In less than ten seconds, the Enderman had taken out the nearly 30 Skeletons surrounding the Shrine and was right back to the Oni's side.

"Inside. Quickly!" He said. The Oni obeyed without saying a word.

"Suika! What in Gensokyo happened out there?" Asked the flying turtle known as Genji. "And… who is _THAT?" _The tortoise's attention had turned to the tall, dark, lanky, and outright fearsome creature that had followed Suika into the Shrine.

"Do not leave this shrine." commanded the creature between gasps. "Are there any kind of… monster-repelling spells available to us? Or anything like that at all?"

"W-well…" the turtle replied nervously. "We do have some-"

"Genji! Suika! Don't go outside!" The voice belonged to the Shrine Maiden. "This place is swarming with monsters!"

"Dang it!" The figure gasped. "She _had _to open her mouth, they'll have her impaled in seconds…"

A flash of purple sparks, and the figure was gone.

* * *

><p>It was right there. The Hakurei Shrine was merely a few yards away from where she stood. As she ran past the shrine gate, however…<p>

"I sssssay, thatsssss a very niccccce ssssshrine you've got there… ssssshame if sssssomething were to happen to it…"

Reimu froze, turned around, and stared the mythical Exploding Cucumber Thing in the face. The very rumor that had motivated her to basically let these monsters find her was about to detonate right on top of her, and it was going to take the shrine with it. It must have realized this, because it's natural frown of misery twisted into a sadistic smile.

The sound of energy flying through the air. A flash of purple sparks. Pitch darkness. The sound of paper being torn through. A blood curdling screech. The sound of sand pouring to the ground. The smell of sulfur.

It all happened in only a few seconds. And it took another second for Reimu to realize that the reason everything went dark was because of the pitch-dark creature standing in front of her. The purple eyed one from the forest, in fact.

It saved her?

"Inside…" He gasped weakly. It turned toward the shrine and dragged itself down the path.

"Quickly." It said. Reimu finally snapped out of it and helped the exhausted not-monster to stand up long enough to get inside.

As soon as he was inside, he slumped over into a nearby futon and muttered something to himself.

"Finally… the night is over…" And then he passed out on the spot.

* * *

><p>The King of Endermen opened his eyes. The walls were unfamiliar to him. He recalled making it to the shrine and then something about a Creeper, but then his mind drew blanks.<p>

"Good morning…"

The Enderman turned to look at the source of the words. Upon laying eyes on her, for a fleeting moment, the massive weight on his shoulders seemed to vanish.

The Shrine Maiden. Whom was talking to him. Kindly, at that.

The moment had left, and then the weight returned. Not to mention there was an actual weight pressing against him, which turned out to be a blanket that someone draped over him during the night.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much." he replied. He pushed the blanket away and stood up to his full height, leaving a space of 2.5 inches between his head and the ceiling.

"Thank you." he added.

"You're welcome." she replied. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Forget about it." he said. "You had every right to think I was with the undead." Despite his words, she still didn't seem any happier with herself.

"Hey, we all make mistakes." he said. "Cheer up a little. Trust me, you don't have a care in the world compared to me." This piqued her interest.

"What do you mea-"

"Hey! He's awake!" The voice of the Oni named Suika, whom entered the room followed by the winged turtle Genji.

"Glad to see you're alright!" She continued.

"We thought you were gone for awhile." Genji added.

"Not quite yet." He chuckled.

"Just who are you anyways?" the Shrine Maiden asked.

The Enderman cleared his throat. "My name is Jaq... Jaq the Enderking." Jaq took a cross between a kneel and a bow as he introduced himself.

"…and quite possibly the last living Enderman on earth." he added before he rose.

"Greetings, King Jaq." the Shrine Maiden said respectfully. "My name is Hakurei Reimu, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden." she took her own bow as well.

"An Enderman!" Genji said to himself. "I never thought I'd see one in real life…"

"Looks like you got lucky." Jaq said to the turtle. "Ehrm, not to be rude, but… I haven't exactly had anything to eat for the last two days…"

Suika face-palmed before dashing into another room of the shrine. There was the clanging of a few plates, and the Oni came in a few seconds later with a bowl of rice.

"Sorry it's cold." She said.

"No problem. Thank you." Jaq replied.

"You said you're the last of your kind." Reimu asked. "If you wouldn't mind, could you explain that and what happened last night?"

Jaq, after telekinetically bringing himself a pair of chopsticks from a nearby table (He figured it was best to not tell Suika she forgot them) began his explanation.

"It all started a couple of months ago. We Endermen used to live in a hostile paradise known as Minecraftia alongside the humans and Testificates. About a thousand years ago, we sealed away a godlike black dragon referred to as the "Ender Dragon" that threatened to destory not just the world, but potentially the entire universe."

"And let me guess: it escaped?" Suika asked.

"No." Jaq replied. "It was released."

Jaq took another bite of rice before continuing. "A human usurper, or anarchist, extremist, or whatever he may be, freed the dragon from the 'Void' and somehow took control of it. He used it's incredible power to raise an army of the undead and other possessed monsters, such as Spiders or Slimes."

"So… he killed _all _of the Endermen and took over Minecraftia?" Reimu asked, surprised by his words.

"Again, no." Jaq continued. "He killed _everything. _Not even the half-plant half-animal Mooshrooms were spared."

"He left Minecraftia as a wasteland. But it wasn't good enough for him. He either wants to rule the world, or destroy it. He's already begun his hunt for more artifacts to increase his power even further. He's already obliterated the kingdoms of Mushroom and Hyrule, and has taken their respective artifacts, the Crystal Stars and the Triforce, each of which has increased his power tenfold-"

"Wait." Reimu interrupted. "This guy is after ancient artifacts of power… so that means…"

"The Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb." Jaq confirmed.

All three of his audience members gasped.

"If he gets his hands on that Orb, his already earth-crushing power will be multiplied by a grand total of over one million percent." Jaq continued. "If we can't protect the Yin-Yang orb, he will become truly unstoppable."

His words were greeted by silence. The sheer gravity of the situation was sinking in on the heroes, rendering them speechless and opening voids in their stomachs.

Finally, Reimu broke the silence.

"Jaq… this usurper… do you know his name?" Reimu asked. Suika and Genji couldn't help but stare at Reimu; why would she ask _that _of all things? Nonetheless, Jaq took another bite of rice and answered her question.

"He goes by the name of… Herobrine."

* * *

><p>And that, folks, is the end of my ridiculous attempt to juxtapose Touhou and Minecraft.<p>

I tried to keep Jaq the Enderking's identity hidden and gradually reveal more about him throughout the story, but chances are you're way too smart for that. You could tell he was an Enderman from the start, couldn't you? The revelation that Herobrine was involved in this was probably no surprise to you either.

I think I may have gone over-the-top with how freaked out Reimu was the whole time, but I tried to drop hints that she had never been in this much legitimate danger in her life before; almost like most of her previous adventures were mere jokes compared to the heartless swarms of block monsters.

Reviews would be appreciated - nay, they are required! Or so help me, I'm having Jaq hunt you down and slam YOU into the side of the Youkai Mountain… while on fire. Because I'm a review-hog like that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
